


Feral Instincts

by xXKrimsonRoseXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Harry, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKrimsonRoseXx/pseuds/xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hybrid is a being that is part human and part animal. More often than not, the human part of them outweighs the animal part. But, what happens when something triggers that animal part of them? And forces them to rely on their most basic actions. Forces them to rely on instincts. Their feral instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Harry was alone when he woke up, something he was extremely displeased about. He sat up in the large, cold bed with a yawn escaping his lips. The fuzzy, dark brown ear at the top of his head twitched in annoyance as he took in his surroundings. His boyfriend’s jacket and shoes weren’t near the closet, indicating that he wasn’t home. Harry simply sighed and flung the blankets off of his legs and maneuvered to the side of the bed. As his feet hit the frigid ground, a hiss slid through his lips and his fluffy, dark brown tail wrapped itself around his waist in an attempt for warmth. He was quick to grab a spare blanket that was at the foot of the bed, and wrap it around his boxer-clad self. He hummed in content as he felt a comforting heat creep through him. Just as he was about to turn and leave the room, a flash of white that stood out on the pillow, caught his eye. Stretching across the bed to get the note on the opposite side, he snatched the piece of paper between his fingers and then laid on his stomach as he proceeded to examine the paper. 

Harry, 

Ran out to pick some things up for supper. You looked so peaceful sleeping, I couldn’t bare to wake you. Hope you’re ready to cook some pasta when I get home!

Best boyfriend in the world,  
Louis

Harry rolled his eyes as he huffed a laugh at Louis’ antics. Grumbling to himself, he shimmied off the bed and took a peek out the window. Noticing the sky was black with tiny stars dotting the sky and the moon high in the sky, he frowned. It seemed awfully strange for Louis to be out so late, but Harry just shrugged it off and slipped on a pair of sweatpants. He made his way into the kitchen, where he got himself a glass of warm milk. He attempted to heat it up but was unsuccessful in getting it the way Louis could make it. Continuing to grumble to himself, he flopped down onto the couch and flicked on the telly; only to find that nothing worth watching was on. So far, nothing was going quite right after his little ‘cat’ nap. Settling back into the couch, laying his head back against the back, he slid his eyes closed and immersed himself in memories, to pass the time. 

He remembered his time in the ‘pound’ before he was purchased by Louis. Harry was considered, then, one of the more dangerous hybrids. All the ‘salesmen’ were quick to inform potential buyers of Harry’s rough and aggressive past. Their stories quickly turned people off from buying him, despite his cute looks. The stories consisted of Harry fighting with other hybrids that challenged him, and even a fight with one of his previous owners. However, one of the biggest things that stopped people from buying him, was his status. There were two types of hybrids, submissives and dominants. Harry, of course, was a dominant. His status was nearly unheard of for his kitten breed, but he defied the odds. Little girls were the first ones to run to his cage and crow that they wanted him. Their fathers would follow closely behind and get information from the salesmen. Once the word ‘dominant’ slid passed the lips of the salemen, the father would be quick to guide his daughter away from the dangerous hybrid. No father wanted a potential threat in his house that could harm his daughter. So, Harry became used to the multitude of people approaching his cage, but then quickly avoiding him. Needless to say, the day that a petite, blue-eyed, caramel-haired boy crouched by his cage and stayed there for longer than five minutes, Harry was in shock. The boy stuck a finger through the bars of the cage, wiggling it towards the hybrid. The saleman’s voice rose in worry, fearing the hybrid would bite the boy. Harry stared into the boy’s blue, scenting the air curiously. He internally purred at the boy’s heavenly scent. Leaning forward, he bumped the boy’s finger with his nose, inhaling deeper, before rubbing his cheek along the digit. 

“I’ll take him.” The boy’s slightly higher than normal voice chimed into the stunned air surrounding them.

“What?” The salesman chocked out. The boy sighed in annoyance.

“I said, I’ll take him.” The boy said slightly strained, as annoyance grated on his nerves. 

“But, wouldn’t you prefer one of our more calm, nice hybrids? Perhaps a submissive instead? This one is quite aggressive, and know for rough behavior from previous owners. He is also a dominant. And, pardon me, sir, but you are quite small.” The salemans spluttered, attempting to act concerned. The boy turned his head and glared at the man. 

“I do not have to explain myself to you. All you need to care about is that I’m paying a rather high price for him. Now, unlock his cage so I can take him home.” The boy barked out, causing the saleman to flinch and nod. The boy gently scratched Harry’s cheek before standing up and stepping away from the cage. The saleman made quick work of unlocking the cage, before cautiously opening the door. Harry’s ears were pinned to his head as he extended a hand towards the exit. 

“C’mon, love. C’mon out, so we can head home.” The boy’s soothing voice breezed over Harry. He felt himself calm down, and was able to extract himself without much worry. Once out, Harry slowly stood, feeling the bones in his back crack and his knees creak. His dirty, loose clothes hung off of his tall, lean body. Finally standing, Harry was able to take in the petiteness that was his new owner. The boy’s head barely reached Harry’s shoulders. Harry felt himself hum happily as he noticed the boy’s attractiveness. Not only did he have a handsome face and gorgeously tanned skin, he also had a curvy little body with a little pouch on his tummy that Harry found adorable. The boy craned his neck and gave Harry a full tooth smile. 

“Hello, love. I’m Louis.” The boy identified himself. Harry found himself tasting the name on his lips before he replied.

“Harry.” The hybrid mumbled out, as the salesman interrupted him. 

“You only have to sign a few things after you pay and then you may be on your way.” The saleman assured, turning around and walking towards the office. Louis ignored the man, continuing to look up at Harry, a smile still plastered on his face.

“Well Harry, you’ll be coming home with me. If you like?” A questioning tone took to his words towards the end. Harry’s lips quirked up in a shadow of a smile. Harry gave a shallow nod, but the other seemed to understand, for he clapped his hands together.

“Okay then! Let’s finish up some paperwork and then we can be on our way!” Louis exclaimed happily, bouncing off towards the office. Harry followed quickly behind; and as he took in the shapely form of his new owner, he wasn’t all too displeased.


	2. Chapter Two

A slow sounding knock on the front door broke Harry out of his thoughts. He bounced up, the ears on his head turned towards the sound. He was able to hear a faint whimpering noise behind the door. Cautiously approaching the wooden object, Harry was confused. It couldn’t have been Louis, since he had a key to get in. As Harry stood close to the door, he inhaled, scenting the air. As soon as the heavenly scent of Louis tarnished by the tangy scent of blood, entered Harry’s senses, he ripped open the door. On his knees before Harry, sat Louis; a very damaged Louis. Blood poured out of the tanned boy’s nose, as well as a few splits in his lip and a cut on his cheekbone and eyebrow. His right eye was starting to swell and turn black. Dark bruises littered his his cheeks and laced his neck. Inside himself, Harry felt something snap and suddenly any straight thoughts abandoned his mind. All he could possibly think about was Louis. 

Louis felt exhausted as he finally managed to get to his apartment door. He wasn’t in too much pain, but he was sore as well as mentally, physically and emotionally tired. Getting jumped wasn’t a very pleasant experience. He was quite rattled and couldn’t wait to finally get into his home. He leaned heavily against the door, slowly sliding a shaking hand into his pocket and struggling to find his keys. Coming up with nothing, he sighed in irritation before slowly pounding on the door. It sounded like the knocking from a scary movie; slow and far inbetween but loud and solid. It took longer than he would’ve thought for Harry to open the door, but alas he finally did. In the time it took to wait for the door to open, Louis had slowly sunk to his scratched knees; his previously injured one was throbbing with the exertion he had used to get away. When the door was finally open, he looked up at his kitten, finding him to be slowly scanning his injured features. His bright green eyes lingered over every injury that was visible. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of Louis’ blood. Louis frowned as he watched Harry’s eyes grow darker, nearing a forest green. 

“Harry?” Louis asked, his voice wrecked, barley able to speak anything above a whisper. His throat strained to make any noise at all and was so sore. Louis received no word response but was shocked when a low growl began to rumble from Harry’s chest. It would have froze a person in their place had it been anyone there but Louis. Louis’ frown deepened even more, confused at his hybrid’s actions.

“Hazza?” Louis’ voice squeaked out. His voice must have snapped Harry out of the slight stupor he was in. Harry was quick to carefully scoop his boyfriend off of the floor, storming towards the bedroom after slamming the door shut with his foot. All the while, the low rumble was still tumbling from his chest, loud and fierce. Despite Harry’s careful motions, Louis still hissed in pain as he was shifted wrong. Harry had one arm gingerly hooked under his knees and the other under his back. Louis watched as Harry entered the bedroom and set him down on the bed before walking off into the closet. Figuring Harry would eventually come join him on the bed, Louis laid back and closed his eyes; the fight being too hard to continue. It was easy to ignore the rambling around Harry was doing in the closet and Louis was just beginning to drift off to sleep. As he began to fall asleep, he was suddenly awoken by Harry lifting him once again into his strong arms. Louis’ eyes shot open in fear for a moment before he relaxed and remembered where he was. Then, he became confused as Harry took him into the closet. 

“Harry, what?” Louis began to ask and once again received no response. He looked around the smaller, cozy room and found in the corner, all of their clothes were in a circular pile with a little bit of a dip in the center. Harry quickly walked over to it and gently laid Louis in the middle. Louis attempted to sit up when Harry let him go but was soothed back down by Harry’s hand on his chest, gently coaxing him back. Louis let his kitten lay him back down, too tired to put up a fight. He felt a twinge of amusement as Harry climbed into the little nest he had made. He curled around Louis, the low growl turning softer, into a purr as he gently ran his hand over Louis’ skin. He leaned forward and gently bumped Louis’ cheek with his nose, minding the bruise. Louis attempted to scoot closer to Harry, but ended up whimpering as he moved his knee the wrong way. Harry’s answering whine was heartwarming; the hybrid moved himself closer to Louis, soothing a hand down his chest. Louis began to feel himself falling asleep when he felt Harry shift once again. The boy had leaned over Louis, his face directly above Louis’. His dark green almost black eyes, were focused on the bleeding cuts on his face, an unconscious frown on his lips. He leaned forward and gently began to run his tongue over the wounds. Louis shivered and attempted to pull away but Harry let loose a soft whine, urging him to stay still as he gently grasped Louis’ hips to keep him in place. As disgusting as it was, Louis felt sort of content with being cared for. Once Harry deemed his mate clean enough, he pulled away and then laid back down before curling closely around him. Harry’s tail gently wrapped itself around Louis’ middle, the tip rubbling up and down his side. A soft sigh escaped Louis as he once again began drifting off. It was quite easy to fall asleep with Harry wrapped around him, a soft purring sound vibrating from said hybrid’s chest. 

When Louis awoke what felt like eons later, he woke up alone. In his delirious state, he began to panic, not recognizing where he was. The door to the room was shut but as soon as his heart rate began to rise, the door quickly open. His kitten stepped through, a comforting purr already resonating from his chest and his darkly colored eyes scanning the small room for a threat. Sensing none, the hybrid quickly approached his mate, dropping to his knees to run his fingers through Louis’ fringe. The past events quickly caught up with Louis and he relaxed as he remembered that he was safe here with Harry taking care of him. A soft grumble sounded from Louis’ tummy. As soon as the noise ended, Harry was on his feet and moving towards the door, determined to get something. Louis began to sit up and stand but froze when he heard Harry’s sharp growl. Looking up at his hybrid, Louis found him standing in the open doorway, glaring at him. Louis took the ‘advice’ and laid back down, taking in Harry’s happy purr. In the next moment, the kitten disappeared but returned minutes later with a glass of milk and a banana. Before approaching the nest, he closed the door tightly behind him. Once again kneeling beside Louis’ laying form, Harry slipped a hand under his head and lifted it slightly, setting the slightly warm glass to Louis’ lips. Louis raised his hands, attempting to grip the glass as well but Harry once again gave a sharp growl, warning him not to. Louis quickly set his hands at his sides and allowed his hybrid control, something that was quite normal. Once Harry was satisfied with how much Louis had to drink, he pulled the glass away and then peeled the banana. He tore a small piece off and then nudged the piece to Louis’ lips, urging him to eat it. Louis quickly ate Harry’s continually offered banana, only refusing once or twice and making Harry eat a few pieces. Once the entire fruit was gone, Harry once again made Louis drink some more milk before he curled up in the nest with his mate. Similar to the night before, Harry curled around Louis as did his tail. Louis felt warmth blossom in his chest as his hybrid’s actions. He was content with letting Harry take care of him for now. He felt safe and loved, something Harry never failed to achieve. As Harry’s tail gently caressed his side, Louis felt the warmth in his chest intensify as well as a wave of exhaustion hit. Sighing, he snuggled down into the clothes that were making their little nest.

“Love you, Hazza.” Louis murmured, his hand gently clasping onto the hybrid’s much larger one. He felt Harry gently squeeze his smaller hand. Expecting no response, Louis quickly let himself drift off to sleep. Just as he was at the place of no return, he heard a gravelly rumble.

“Love you, Lou.” Harry mumbled, running a thumb down the back of Louis’ hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ xXKrimsonRoseXx.tumblr.com <3 Hope you enjoyed my little flick. Go ahead and send me any prompts you want and I'll try and fulfill them. :)


	3. What should I do?

Hey guys! :D ive been getting some messages saying I should continue this. What are you ideas? Should I? I have a couple ideas but what are yours? Looking forward to your responses. :)


End file.
